At a time heroes of all kinds unite
by Lerya-chan
Summary: What if a couple of Deities got together and threw different heroes from different dimentions together, in the hope to get them all to be friends. So when one world was in need, the Chosen One there didn't have to stand alone... Massive Crossover!


**At a time heroes of all kinds unite**

At the end of 4th year, Harry calls upon something he remembers from a vague memory. Now, at the beginning of his 5th year, see what that special call meant and what it will bring to pass.

Massive crossover; I don't know any of this, except the plot. All the rest is from their rightful owners.

Harry knew something was different the moment the searing pain in his forehead stopped. With slow deliberation, he opened his eyes; looking around he saw he was still in the graveyard in Little Hangleton, but is seemed like time had stopped.

A giggle behind him made him turn around; there, dressed in white, stood a woman he only saw once before. When he was 5 years old, she had introduced herself as Magic then.

#flashback#

Harry was a little child, lost in the woods around his house. Something that happened now and than when his aunt and uncle had important people over, they didn't want him to be even close; resulting in Little Harry being tossed out into the night for a few hours.

Only; this time it was different, there was a certain tension in the air. Just as Harry felt the little hairs on his neck stand up, as if someone was looking at him; unseeing, he heard a giggle. After that it became black before his eyes.

When he came too, he was in a large green room and, he was not alone, all over the floor other children were laying, some awake and some still asleep. He gulped, this was after all a strange experience and suddenly waking up in a strange room with a lot of other children, it could give a lot of people the creeps.

Suddenly a giggle, that same giggle, sounded from the front of the room. A teenage girl stood there, dressed in white with silver hair. Standing by her was another teenage girl; this one dressed in pink with chestnut hair, a woman with black hair, white eyes and dressed in silver coloured robes, the last person standing there was a man, with dark brown hair and a beard, brown eyes and dressed in everyday clothes.

The girl with the silver hair giggled again, "hello everyone, I'm so glad you could all make it!"

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, the brown haired girl gave a giggle too, making eye contact with the bouncing girl, making both of them smile.

The man sighed, but gave a smile of his own, "welcome everyone, we're sorry we had to take you all so sneaky, but this is important. First let me tell you, this will be the first time you all meet, and in doing so we guaranteed that it will be the first of many. You see boys and girls, you are all the chosen ones of your own dimension, your own world. We are what some of you see as Gods; Magic, the life stream, Kami and God, I'm sure you're all bright enough to put a name on a person."

He cleared his troath as everyone looked at the four of them in awe, "you will all be older the next time we see each other again, but know that we're only a call away and that everyone here is meant to be friends."

He looked around again and saw everyone sitting closer together, in clear awe of what was told. With a deep breath, Harry took place next two black haired children, one with freckles and one wearing a straw hat.

God took another deep breath, "we also called you here, because of you all are friends it well turn easier, but also to tell you all that a certain evil has awoken, meaning, one day in the future you might need help of the others battling this. Weather you know, or not, each of your worlds has an enemy, someone or something that won't stop until it is destroyed. It is your jobs as Chosen Ones to stop this."

The talking went on for a little while longer, mostly one of the Gods spoke, until the four deities found it a good idea to let them introduce themselves to the other.

A blond boy stood, he had bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 4 years old, I live in Konoha, and my dream is to be Hokage, believe it!"

The two black haired boys next to Harry stood, the one with the straw hat spoke, "Hi, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, and this is my Nii-Chan; Portgas D. Ace, I'm 5 and Ace is 8. I'm gonna be Pirate King!"

A brown haired boy with green eyes stood, "I'm Eren Jeager, I'm 7 and I'm gonna kill all the Titans."

A pink haired boy with grey eyes stood, around his neck a scarf made from what seemed to be scales, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm 6 and my dream is to be a wizard for the fairytale guild."

A blond haired boy with amber coloured eyes stood, and raised a metal first, "I'm Edward Elric, I'm 9 and I'm gonna be a top notch alchemist."

A boy with shocking orange coloured hair and whiskey coloured eyes stood, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm 9, and I want to be able to protect everyone."

"My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, but I use the name Kirito in all the games I play, I'm 7, and I dream of finding a girl gamer to play with", a black haired boy spoke, seeing as he had his back to Harry, he didn't see the eye colour.

A blond girl stood, her blue eyes were a bit dull, "my name is Seras Victoria, I'm 6 and I want to be a police woman."

A boy with chestnut hair in a braid and amethyst eyes, "I'm Duo Maxwell, I'm 8 and I'm gonna be a gundam pilot."

Another boy with amethyst eyes, but a star shaped hairdo in Black, blond and purple spoke, "I'm Mouto Yuugi, I'm 5, and I want to solve the puzzle my grandfather gave me."

A boy with light brown hair and eyes spoke, "hi, everyone calls me Tsuna, I'm 6 and I want to stop to be such a whimp."

A boy with blond spikes and blue eyes spoke, "I'm Cloud Strife, I'm 8, and my dream is to be a SOLDIER under General Sephiroth."

A lanky boy stood, his brown hair falling into brown eyes, "my name is Sam Winchester, I'm 10, and I wish I'd knew what occupation my dad really has and why my brother supports him in it."

The other girl spoke, her light brown hair falling into light brown eyes, "my name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm 10, and I want to be able to control my gift of mind reading."

A boy with bluish black hair and blue eyes spoke, "I'm Rin, I'm 5 and I don't want to be an excorcist."

The last boy with blond hair stood, his amber eyes serious, "I'm Alibaba, I'm 9 and I want to be able to save my country from perishing to poverty and death."

Finally, Harry stood as last, "my name is Harry Potter, I'm 5 and my dream is to not be a freak."

# End Flashback #

That had been the first time, after that he had contact with Sookie and Sam, as they lived in the same world, only a different dimension. The others had been a bit harder, but he still got letters from each and every one of them.

Still, to see Magic standing here in front of him made him look wide eyed to Voldemort and his death eaters, who all stood frozen.

He looked back at Magic, "seriously? I made the call? Now, of all times?"

Magic giggled, "you sure did, but don't worry, you'll get out of here alive, the others won't appear until summer starts, so don't worry. Although someone with a fire ability would be handy right now."

She smiled at him, "also be prepared for them not to be alone, everyone in their direct environment will be transported too."

Harry nodded, she smiled and loosened his ropes, "as soon as I give the signal, run!"

He nodded, and she nodded back, her eyes glazed over and suddenly everyone was moving again. Or in Voldemort's case, making a way to long speech. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he nodded to himself, standing slowly and when they all looked at the corner where Magic stood, Ran, like his life depended in it. Which it did.

A short detour so he could take Cedric's body with him, had him delayed and made a spell fly over his head. With a wince, he ran for the cup and grabbed it.

As he landed in the Quiddich field, he wondered, how could he unnoticeable have 20, if not more people over in the Dursley house.


End file.
